iDraw, get over it
by BlackWingedRaven
Summary: We all know Raven is full of suprises, like demon Father, world ender, strange mood swings, ect. But what if she turns out to be very artistic? How will the Titans react to this and will she regain her reputation as a hero? I'm trying out BBXRae!
1. Chapter 1: A full day

Chapter 1: A full day

She stood upon the tower, gazing at the breathtaking sunset that contained reds, yellows and other indescribable shades. The cool breeze ruffled her short hair tenderly and made her eyes dry out, not that it bothered her. Just when her soul could have touched the skies, her troubles almost gone, an annoying green friend came banging through the steel door.

"Hey, Rae Rae!" He called out in a teasing voice.

Without turning around, she replied, "Don't call me that!" in a way that could have cut through ice.

He was startled at the danger in her tone of voice. "Raven, are you okay?"

She sighed. "I'm perfect."

He raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "Raven, we may be exact opposites, but I know when some things bothering you." He waited for a reply, but not getting one he continued. "Tell me what's wrong. I won't speak about it to anyone." Raven finally turned around and he could tell that something was hurting her badly, just by looking in her sparkling violet eyes.

"Promise?" she asked cautiously.

Beast boy traced his fingers over his chest in an 'x'. "Cross my heart and hope to die." She just looked at him. "I mean yes."

She sighed again and turned back around. "I went to the bookstore this morning."

-Jump City square, 1:48 pm.-

'What a wonderful feeling!' raven thought to herself as she breathed in the smell of old leather and stained wood. 'Millions of words in hundreds of books, all waiting to be read and each one has its own story. It would take lifetimes to go through all of them.' She realized that she had been holding her breath and her lungs started to burn. Raven gasped, letting air flow in, and picked out a maroon colored book with gold writing on the cover. She floated (literally) over to the counter and dropped the correct amount of change on the desk.

The cashier, a scrawny old man with a moustache and kind grey eyes, peered up at her and smiled. "Ah, Raven." He chuckled with an English accent. "You have not been visiting lately. I have missed you in my shop, it has been quit lonesome around here." Since the Titan's defeat against Trigon, Raven had been practicing her smile, although it still felt awkward on her face. But around Mr. Samuels, it was much easier for some reason.

"I'm sorry," She gave a small, kind grin. "The town's number of villains has been increasing dramatically. I come when I can."

He gave an understanding nod. "Of course. I do appreciate what you have been doing for us."

He dropped the book in her hands. "And I appreciate your kindness, Paul." They waved goodbye to each other and Raven automatically began to read the first few page while she walked back home.

Around the corner on the third street down, Raven spotted three thugs, not much younger than her, spray- painting the gray brick wall. She frowned while closing her book then walked up to them. They immediately stopped their hissing laughter and stared. "Having fun?" she said in a calm voice. They looked at each other with blank faces. "Would you mind cleaning that up?" she asked again.

They finally seemed to get what she was saying and responded with your-not-the-boss-of-me laughs. "What are you, my mom?" one greasy, buzzed cut guy said.

"Do I look like your mom?" She asked.

"No." he said back. "You're not good enough to be one."

"What do you mean?" Raven was secretly offended by his claim, but it didn't show.

"I mean, you might as well be a villain."

"Go on?"

"You almost killed all of us!"

Ravens eyes froze and she clenched her teeth. "Kid, I saved your sorry ass." She turned around then looked back over her shoulder. "By the way, you just spent two minutes of your life insulting a girl who doesn't give a shit."

The guy was confused and shocked but before his small brain had time to process these words, she flew away. Floating in the air, she seems as strong as a rock, but inside, her heart was torn by the words he had said to her. She had been freed from Trigon's prison, but the memories left a scare on her soul.

-End-

Beast Boy stared at the back of her head. He didn't know what to say, so he said the worst thing possible because he's good at that. "Wow, I didn't know you could swear." Raven spun around and he jumped back as a reflex; she's very unpredictable.

"Beast Boy, could you act like you care for two seconds?" She yelled.

"Raven, I'm sorry! What those guys said was terrible, especially for a hero. You deserve better." He paused. "You also should have punched them."

Raven pressed her lips together. "You can't take anything seriously, can you?" then a black aura surrounded her and she disappeared.

"Wait!" he grabbed the air where she was standing. "Damn it, Beast Boy!" he yelled to himself and hit the ground with his fist.

Beast Boy took the elevator up to Ravens room and knocked on her brass door. It made a clanking noise and he had to listen over the echo to hear for a voice. Not hearing an answer he called out her name, still not getting anything. At that point curiosity got the better of him and he entered her frightening quarters. He thought that over a year of not visiting her room, it would have been rearranged or something, but, surprisingly, it looked like it had not been touched. The green fellow filled his cheeks with oxygen then let it out, making the sound of air escaping a balloon.

He turned around to leave, but something caught his eye: a large box under Raven's book shelf. Any normal person would have shrugged and let it be, but BB knew Raven too well to think it could be anything normal. He walked over and, being extremely carful of anything dangerous, lifted the top off. Instead of wild, half- demon birds or spirits coming out like he thought, he found papers stacked on top of each other. Not just papers, but sketches. Dark sketches, of scary, four- eyed creatures, and then of stranded persons, gazing at a shining light. Another thing, each of them had a chakra, like Raven. 'Raven, your full of surprises!' he thought, impressed by her drawing skills.

He flipped through each one, trying to figure out what the individuals meant, taking note how all of the images seemed to be done with passion, not practice. He also noticed that the dates in the corner were after the time they defeated Trigon.

The last one took him by surprise.

-Tower Kitchen-

Raven sat quietly, sipping her tea and thinking about Beast Boy. 'I was too hard on him' she thought. 'He was trying to be nice'. Robin came in and looked around with one hand on his side and the other scratching his spiky hair. "Raven, have you seen Beast Boy lately?"

"Not for the past ten minutes." She said, acting like she didn't care.

"Oh. It's been really quiet lately."

"Too quiet" she whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm gonna go read in my room." And she floated off.

-Raven's room-

Beast Boy stared at the most profound sketch he had seen in the pile. It showed a teenage girl sitting on a bench and a young man behind her holding a sky blue umbrella over her head, protecting her from the rain falling around them. The thing that got him was the fact that the girl had short, purple hair and the guy was green with pointed ears. Then he realized that the two people represented him and Raven. A grin formed on the Titan but it was abruptly slapped off when he turned and saw a dark figure staring at him through violet eyes in the doorway.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" It said through a dangerously shaky voice.

"Raven, I-" but he didn't have an excuse at that point. The angry woman swooped over and pushed him roughly away from the drawings and stuffed them back inside the box. She quickly slid it back under the book shelf and sat on her legs, faced away from him. He wanted to say something, anything, which would protect him from a beating.

But all she said was, "Get. Out." So low it was hard to hear. For some reason he didn't move an inch. Instead he touched her shoulder. She jerked away.

They were silent and he couldn't stand it. "I liked that last one." He remarked. Raven turned her head ever so slightly so that he could now see the thick eye lashes that caressed her pale skin.

"Really?" she asked slowly.

"Yes" he replied. "And I also understand it." He longed to touch her, so he reached for her silky hair. Then she did some thing he would have never expected. Raven pivoted around violently and took him in a bear hug. Her back was arched painfully, but she didn't care. Her nails dug into his back and she wept. He was shocked, even terrified, but wrapped his arms around her protectively. She said something through gasps of breaths but he could not understand her because her face was buried in his chest.

"What?" he said softly. He felt her take a deep, unstable breath and she lifted her head up.

Her eyes were so wet they glistened in the dim light. "I-I've been s-s-so l-lonely." He stroked her hair in steady motions and she soon was only taking occasional gulps of air.

"It's okay." He said gently. "I'm here."

X*X*X*X

**A/N: hi! i hope you like this concept and i tried to keep Ravens persionality, but im not sure if i did it very well... plz tell me! im actually going to be drawing the picture i described and i will tell u when its ready. if your interested, you can look at my artwork at my deviantart account(go to my homepage on my profile)! IF YOUR COOL YOU WILL COMMENT! (jk, but still do that.)**


	2. Chapter 2: Look's like Christmas

**Hi everyone! I am once again sorry this took so figgen long, but I didn't get started until the end of the semester and you all know how busy these times are... I hope everyone is doing okay with the bad economy and stuff, plus this year is very hectic but i appreciate you taking your own time to read this! **

**BTW, I just finished reading _Gone with the Wind _and I tried using a different writing style.**

Chapter 2: It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas!

"Merry Christmas!" said a fellow passerby. The person was rushing, just like all the other citizens in Jump City, most likely doing their last minute Christmas Shopping.

"Happy Holidays." Raven smiled back. The cheer that day was almost intoxicating for her. There was so much joy and hope in the air on Christmas Eve. She snuggled closer into her scarf and readjusted her hat, positioning it over her chakra. Her breath made peaceful designs in the cold winter's afternoon as she slowly took her time across the square, occasionally glancing at the glitter in people's eyes.

Life appeared unfair for Raven. Everyone else had expectations and predictions of what was to happen the next day, and if anything in their life seemed unstable, they had something to take a hold of.

She had none.

She was banished from her home, Azarath, and her life was a continuous effort to keep Earth safe. Of course there was always help from her friends Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and… Beast Boy. Her face grew hot and she felt herself blush. If only he knew how she really felt, even from the beginning.

The soft tapping of Raven's feet continued before something caught her eye. An organized display in the nearby window called her over and inside she gazed upon different colored pencils, paintbrushes, and canvases. Raven went inside and walked around the room while absentmindedly taking her hat and scarf off.

'Do I really need this stuff?' she thought to herself while rubbing her chapped lips. She smoothed the soft bristles on the ends of the wooden brushes at the closest shelf. It felt so soft, crisp, and satisfying; like the writing on paper in her books.

Then a voice was behind her. "Can I help you?" she turned around and saw the red- headed counter clerk smiling a yellow, toothy grin. "We have special discounts for-" his face turned to awe when he stared at the thing on her forehead, then to her violet hair. "You-your-" but he couldn't finish.

"Aw, shit." Raven muttered as she stuffed her cap back on. She lied, "I was just looking." and walked towards the door.

"Er, we have even, um, even more special discounts for people like you!" he called after.

She turned around while halfway through the exit and said back, "I'm just a normal human being like you." Her scarf was wrapped around her once again and she started to make her way back to the tower.

Then there was a terrible noise of car's honking, a loud "CRASH!", and glass shattering. Raven didn't even blink when she sprinted around the bend where she heard the accident taking place. There were two cars, a black truck and a yellow sports car. The Toyota had a side impact to the back and the Mustang was almost completely gone in the front. Knowing the truck probably had less of the damage, Raven first ran over to the sports car. She stopped before focusing her energy on the driver's door, which was unmovable, and felt the power pulse though her as she tore the jammed metal from the rest that was keeping it stuck there.

It was a young man, brunette and probably in his twenties that was sitting like a rag doll. He was struggling for each breath, had a bloody injury to his forehead, most likely a fractured arm from the dented door, and a probable broken neck, but he was alive.

'Thank goodness he had a seatbelt on.' She noticed, knowing he probably would have been dead without it. She focused her entire body and soul through her hands, which were placed over his throat, and kneeled while chanting "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She watched as his neck slowly twisted back and head became straight. Then she did the same on his forehead, where the bleeding stopped and you would have never thought there was any head injury at all if it weren't for the left over blood that dripped down his face. And finally, his arm became as it was three minutes before. She was tense the next few seconds and lightheaded from the healing, but focused on the tempo of his breathing as it became more even. He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw the smoothed skinned girl above him.

He studied her rosy cheeks and stunning eyes before whispering, "You're an angel, right?"

Raven's pink cheeks from the cold became even brighter when he said that. "Um, no."

"But I'm in heaven, aren't I?" He asked in a confused tone.

"No..."

He sat up further in his damaged seat in question. "Then why am I here? I should be dead!" he looked around and saw everything that surrounded him before turning back to her. "Who are you?"

Raven closed her eyes and scoffed as she pulled her hat off, uncovering her gem stone and silky purple hair.

"Oh." He turned a similar color as the blood on his face in realization as to who she was when she revealed herself. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." She said while getting up. "Sorry I can't heal your car." He shrugged.

Then Raven remembered the truck. She ran over, concerned if she had enough power to heal another wounded person. Surprisingly, he wasn't in the car. She looked around then saw a green hero run up to her.

"Raven!" Beast Boy called. "Come here! I need your help!" She ran to the opposite side of the tuck and saw a man sitting against the curb with his leg in an uncomfortable position and his hand being held by the other. Raven looked at Beast Boy and saw the stern look in his eyes she sees every time they are on a mission. It made her flutter inside but she soon came over it and cleared her throat in embarrassment.

"S-so what's the problem?"

"He has a broken leg and a twisted wrist. Nothing too serious, but do you have enough strength to help him?"

"I think so, but I would need to rest after for a while before going back home."

He nodded. "I'll wait for you."

She bit her lip and looked down at the wide- eyed man. He seemed frightened at what was going to happen next. Beast Boy smiled reassuringly at him and said, "Don't worry. She's the best doctor I know." Of course he didn't believe the green guy at first, but let Raven cure his wounds anyway. She did the same process as before, and soon the mess was cleared.

After everything was over, the two found them self resting on the nearby bench and were caught in the midst of the romantic sunset. Neither of them noticed anything uncomfortable, they just enjoyed the silence.

"So… tomorrows Christmas." Beast Boy said after a while.

"No kidding." Raven replied sarcastically.

"Did you get anything for me?" He smiled at her and she watched him batter his eyelashes. Raven secretly admired the fact that he could be serious when he needed to be but still keep his immature humor at other times.

Raising one eyebrow, she gave a small crooked smile. "Maybe. It depends if you got me something."

He grinned then pulled a small gift wrapped box from inside his jacket. Raven was surprised; thinking he probably would have left for a week later.

"Where's yours?" he said while putting it back.

Raven slumped in her seat and turned forward again. "It's at home." She watched the last sliver of orange melt into the cold ocean.

Beast Boy paused, stood up, and then extended a hand to her. She looked up at him, deciding if she should take this seriously. Again, Raven was thankful he could be serious when he needed to be. She placed her soft hand in his and used his support to get up from the bench.

Together, they walked home in silence.

X*X*X*X

**A/N: I hoped you liked this! I'm not sure if you remember me saying in the last chapter that I was going to draw one of the pictures I described, but I'm still getting to it so sorry...**

**P.S. the "iDraw" part of the title isn't a typo... hint hint? **

**P.P.S. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
